Detrás de la Indiferencia
by Caterin Echizen
Summary: La indiferencia duele demasiado, incluso llega a matar... pero, ¿qué es lo que se oculta tras ella? ¡Ryosaku! Una historia con un poco de occ pero muy interesante ¡Los invito a entrar y leer! Si lo desean dejen review... ¡Muchas Gracias!
1. Chapter 1

Detrás de la indiferencia

Capitulo 1# A pesar de todo

Pov Sakuno's:

Mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki, estudio tercero de secundaria en el instituto Seisshun Gakuen; en este momento estoy camino a la escuela... Hoy desperté muy feliz, lo vengo haciendo desde hace unos días, debido a que hace un par de días atrás le confesé a Ryoma-kun lo mucho que me gusta y lo mucho que me esfuerzo por agradarle y adivinen que, ¡él me dijo que yo también le gustaba!

Flash back

-Ryoma-kun... esto... – traté de hablar, pero estaba paralizada, los nervios me dejaron helada.

-habla Ryuzaki, así no te entiendo nada -me incitó a continuar, pero es que su mirada seria era tan hipnotizante que hacía que las palabras se me olvidaran, demonios estaba haciendo el ridículo, tenía que hablar ahora o nunca.

-sí, es que, Ryoma-kun desde hace tiempo quería decirte algo –tomé aire para poder continuar-, es que, yo siento, algo por ti. –terminé de decir completamente roja, estaba demasiado apenada.

-y... ¿qué es algo? Ryuzaki, aun sigo sin entenderte. –me reprimió él; oh rayos, ¿¡por qué tenía que ser tan despistado! Con lo mucho que me había costado decir eso...

-emm, lo que trato de decirte es que –vamos Sakuno fuerza- que tú me gustas mucho. –dije rápidamente para luego voltear la mirada, creo que me estaba poniendo azul de la vergüenza.

-...- no escuché nada por parte de Ryoma y me alarmé-. Umm okay, entonces ¿quieres salir conmigo? – lo miré incrédulamente, ¡no podía creer lo que había escuchado! Ryoma-kun estaba invitándome a salir, luego de decirle que me gustaba, creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme, ¡pero no! Debo responderle...

-cla-claro que sí, me encantaría –quería morir estaba actuando como una tonta. Vi como Ryoma sonrió un poco, quizá fue mi imaginación, pero juraría que una pequeña sonrisa atravesó su rostro por unos segundos; y yo no cabía de felicidad.

Flash off

Me sentí infinitamente feliz en ese momento, no tengo palabras para describir la alegría que tengo, ahora Ryoma y yo estamos saliendo. He llegado a la escuela, y me dirijo a mi salón, Ryoma-kun no es de llegar temprano, así que no creo que haya llegado, por lo cual lo esperaré con ansias en el salón, para darle los buenos días, gracias a Kami-sama que este año nos tocó el mismo salón.

Ryoma ha llegado al salón y no ha volteado a verme, le sonreí inmediatamente cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, pero él ni siquiera se fijó en mi, entró como siempre, con su mirada desinteresada y me pasó por el lado sin decirme nada, mou eso me entristece, ¿será que está enojado conmigo? Bueno, intentaré hablarle más tarde cuando sea la hora del almuerzo.

Varias horas después...

Ya ha sonado el timbre del descanso, ayer me tardé un poco preparando el almuerzo de Ryoma y mío, espero que me haya quedado bien, me esforcé para que a Ryoma le guste. Hablando de él, lo buscaré en la azotea, seguramente allí se encuentra.

Voy a buscarlo en la azotea, y al abrir la puerta veo que está sentado mirando al cielo, se ve tan lindo, está tan serio... últimamente así es como lo he visto, serio. Como sea, la comida se puede enfriar así que me daré prisa, para que la pruebe. Él volteó a verme, seguramente escuchó cuando entré.

-Hola Ryoma-kun –lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hmp -me responde, solo con un movimiento de cabeza, ahh si no lo conociera no entendería su extraño lenguaje, jeje.

-Aquí está tu almuerzo –se lo entrego en sus manos- espero que te guste. –sin decir nada, Ryoma empieza a comer en silencio, yo también me dispuse a comer, por lo cual me senté a su lado... mientras lo observaba para ver si le gustaba la comida, me di cuenta de que tenía una mirada lejana... estaba comiendo a mi lado, pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que parecía que estuviera muy lejos de allí.

Ya es hora de la práctica de tenis, y aunque he tratado de pasar tiempo con Ryoma-kun parece que él no tiene tiempo para mí... No importa, de todas maneras le desearé un buen entrenamiento.

-Ry... ¡Ryoma-kun! Espera... –grité un poco cansada, ya que tuve que alcanzarlo porque iba muy deprisa.

-¿Qué sucede? –me pregunta con un poco de prisa.

-He pues, yo solo quería desearte un buen entrenamiento –le comento con una sonrisa.

-Hm, ok, si eso era todo –dice sin cambiar su expresión y comenzando a alejarse.

-e... ¡Espera! –le digo, a lo que el voltea con hastío- cuando terminen las practicas... ¿Nos iremos juntos? –cuestiono un poco apenada.

-hmp, si eso quieres... –dice mientras se aleja a paso lento.

-eh, gracias Ryoma-kun, ¡hasta más tarde! –me despido, para dirigirme a mis entrenamientos, me alegra estar en el club de tenis, recién entré como titular.

Días después...

Las semanas han pasado, en Seigaku sospechan que Ryoma y yo somos pareja, pero hay muchos que todavía no lo terminan de creer, y no los culpo, Ryoma no demuestra ni la más mínima muestra de afecto, es tan frustrante... yo trato de ser cariñosa y demostrarle lo mucho que lo quiero, pero él...es como si me evitara, es decir, es como si siguiéramos siendo los mismo de cuando nos conocimos. Realmente yo esperaba que él me tratara un poco mejor, no lo se...

Esta semana se me pasó muy rápido, sin darme cuenta ya es sábado y estoy con las chicas, en el centro comercial... Tomoka y otras amigas de la escuela platican acerca de cosas triviales, como ropa o zapatos... esos temas no me parecen demasiado interesantes como para pasar horas hablando de ello.

-¿Y tú qué piensas Sakuno? –me preguntó Asumi, yo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando.

-Ehh, yo, estoy de acuerdo con...tigo. –respondí dudosamente, no sé en qué me metí.

-¡Sakuno! –Me reprendió Tomoka- estamos hablando acerca de que comeremos y Asumi propuso comida árabe y según tengo entendido desde hace TODOS los años de tu vida, detestas esa comida –me miró acusadoramente, sabía que había metido la pata- ¿no estabas prestando atención verdad? –interrogó con la ceja levantada... que mala suerte tengo.

- Lo siento chicas, estaba distraída... –me disculpé.

-Si... Seguro estabas pensando en Echizen ¿no? –susurró Okami lo suficientemente alto como para que todas escucharan, y sentí como mis mejillas ardían, enserio debería aprender a controlar mis sonrojos.

-No, claro que no, pensaba... En... en ropa. Eh si, vi unos zapatos muy bonitos –inventé.

-si claro, no sabes mentir querida Sakunito...-dijo Asumi en tono consolador.

-Cierto, además tus sonrojos te delatan –la apoyó Okami.

-Me rindo –dije suspirando, para terminar con mi sufrimiento.

-nee pero Ryoma-sama es muy raro, Saku-chan –habló Tomoka.

-Sí, yo también pienso igual, parece que no fueran novios, ni siquiera te habla, ni voltea a verte ni nada, es muy frio –comentó Tsuki, quien había estado observándome desde hace rato.

-Esto, es que ustedes saben cómo son los chicos, que no demuestran afecto en público –dije tratando de defenderlo.

-Pero, Sakuno, él no demuestra afecto nunca, o ¿sí? –Inquirió Asumi.

- ...- no pude responder a eso, era verdad, Ryoma nunca me demostraba nada, y eso me entristecía...

Jueves...

Ryoma... cada vez me siento peor, siento que no hemos avanzado en nada, nuestra relación esta igual que el mismo día que comenzamos... yo de verdad comienzo a dudar de si Ryoma siente algo por mí. Es... es muy complicado.

Hoy Ryoma me acompañará a casa, por alguna razón que yo desconozco, cancelaron los entrenamientos de hoy, así que nos iremos más temprano.

Estamos camino a mi casa, y es como si Kaoru-sempai me estuviera acompañando, a lo que me refiero es que, ya cumpliremos dos meses de novios y siento que nunca hemos sido novios en realidad... ¿debería decirle esto a Ryoma? Creo que sí, es que no sé que siente por mí, no sé si siente algo o no...

-Ryoma-kun –lo llamo y el voltea a verme, estaba caminando unos pasos más delante de mí.

-¿Qué sucede? –me cuestiona, sin interés.

-Es que, quería preguntarte, ¿Qué sientes realmente por mi? –su cara de confusión me comprobó que no se esperaba esa pregunta. –me refiero a que, tú nunca me has dicho si sientes algo por mí, y bueno...

-Ryuzaki –me interrumpió – yo siento algo por ti. –concluyó mirándome seriamente, me sonrojé al recordar que eso fue lo que yo le dije cuando me le declaré.

-intuyo que eso era todo, ¿no? –preguntó mirándome por encima de su hombro, ya había comenzado a caminar nuevamente.

-he, si Ryoma-kun. –dije para luego sonreír ampliamente, y así terminamos la conversación, me alegraba saber que Ryoma si sentía algo por mí.

Semanas más tarde...

Hoy Ryoma y yo iremos a ver una película en el cine, veremos una película de suspenso, es genial porque a ambos nos gustan esas películas. Tardé un rato en elegir lo que usaría pero por fin me decidí por usar unos pantalones entubados negros, una blusa larga gris manga larga y unas converse rosadas; en el peinado opté por llevarlo suelto con ondas suaves y en el maquillaje solo usé delineador negro y un poco de brillo labial... Quedé con Ryoma en que nos encontraríamos en el centro comercial, media hora antes de que comenzara la película, así que será mejor que me vaya...

La película ya ha comenzado, Ryoma aun no llega, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo? Espere 40 minutos afuera de la sala de cine y como ya habíamos comprado las entradas entré a esperarlo adentro, pero ya ha pasado una hora y sigue sin llegar, creo que no vendrá; supongo que lo mejor es irme a casa...

Estoy tan triste, Ryoma me dejó plantada en el cine, no recuerdo ni siquiera el nombre de la película... lo espere casi dos horas y no apareció, aunque puede ser que le haya surgido un inconveniente, pero... ¡Rayos! soy la única chica que tiene más de dos meses con su novio y aun no tiene su número telefónico.

Mañana en la escuela, le preguntaré porque no fue al cine. Sí, eso haré.

Aun sigo preocupada por Ryoma, estoy esperando a que llegue, espero que no le haya sucedido nada malo. ¡Ryoma ha llegado! Me levantó rápidamente para llegar a su puesto, donde él se acaba de sentar...

-Ryoma –le susurré lo suficientemente fuerte como para él me mirara.

-¿qué? –me interrogó sin mostrar interés alguno.

-Esto, ¿Qué te sucedió ayer? –pregunté examinándolo, buscando algo que me mostrara que le había ocurrido algo.

-¿ayer? Nada que tenga relevancia, ¿Por qué? –me lo quedé mirando estupefacta, ¿¡nada con relevancia! Si no le había ocurrido nada que tuviera relevancia ¿¡Por qué me dejó esperando como una tonta en el cine!

-¿Por qué? Porque no fuiste al cine, quedamos en que ayer íbamos a ver una película en el cine –le dije contando mi respiración, trataba de controlarme ya que estábamos en el salón, frente a otras personas, que aunque intentaran –o no- disimularlo, sabía que estaban pendientes de nosotros.

-hm, ayer estaba practicando en una cancha callejera, lo olvidé –dijo simplemente como si fuera cualquier tontería.

-¡Estuve casi dos horas esperándote! –Murmuré con la voz quebrada-, y tú, ¿lo olvidaste?

-...-

-Ryoma, en serio yo esperaba que tú... que me trataras diferente, que me trataras como tu novia, desde que comenzamos a salir no te has interesado ni un poco en mi, y eso me hace sentir mal. –Le reclamé tragándome las ganas de llorar -, creí que era cosa de tiempo, de que tomáramos confianza, pero, tú no has cambiado tu forma de ser.

-Ryuzaki –me interrumpió, pero inmediatamente yo lo interrumpí a él.

-¿lo ves? Ni siquiera me tuteas, y ya llevamos varios meses juntos. –le recriminé, cuando una traviesa lágrima se escapó y recorrió mi mejilla.

-Yo te gusté por cómo era ¿no? Siempre he sido así, no veo por qué ahora debería ser diferente, si antes te gusté así, ¿por qué debería cambiar? –respondió secamente, y yo... no pude soportarlo mas y me fui corriendo al baño de chicas...

Disclaimer: Prince Of Tennis le pertenece al gran sensei Konomi Takeshi, y esta historia me pertenece a mí. Fue creada por diversión, para el entretenimiento del lector, sin ganancias lucrativas. No puede copiarse ni usarse, sin mi autorización.

Notas de autora: Muchas gracias a todos los que dedican su preciado tiempo en leer este humilde fic, como ven, les traigo esta nueva historia que viene cargada con drama desde el primer capítulo, ¿traumático no? Hahaha, agradecimientos a Rave-chan y Jani-chan, por su apoyo; a Domi-chan por todo =D y pues a mi hermosa fuente de inspiración / Agradecería que dejaran un review, para saber si les gustó o no, si algo está mal, o lo que sea, menos insultos. Gracias nuevamente a todos por leer, cuídense, saludos, nos estamos leyendo.

Atte.: Kt-chan

PD: aquí están los links de la ropa, el peinado y maquillaje que usa Sakuno, por si alguien quiere verlo, solo quiten los espacios. Bye bye!

H t t p : / / image shack . us/ f/535 / 061608 knigh tley 400x400 . jp g/

Ht t p : / / w ww . Qua mruq . co m / drama / wp- content/ uploads/2010/09/ Kim- HyunJoon-and- Yoon-Eun Hye -For- Basic- House-04 . jp g


	2. Chapter 2

Detrás de la indiferencia.

Capitulo 2# Ya no puedo más.

Salí corriendo para dirigirme al baño de chicas, estaba demasiado desconcertada ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Ryoma? Se estaba comportando como un verdadero patán. Las lágrimas no dejan de salir y me cuesta respirar, es mejor si me calmo un poco, pero es que estoy tan triste y decepcionada, no sé qué pensar... aun sigo sin comprender que es lo que le pasa, ¿por qué me trata de esa manera? ¿Qué demonios le hice yo?

Me dejó plantada, porque lo olvidó y mientras yo lo esperaba, él estaba muy tranquilo jugando tenis, tenis... no puedo ponerme celosa por su prioridad, es decir, es la prioridad de su vida; pero él tampoco debió haber sido tan insensible conmigo, yo no soy cualquier cosa.

Aunque lo que dijo al final... creo que en parte tiene razón, yo siempre lo he querido así como es, tal y como es ahora, con virtudes y defectos, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que a medida de que nuestra relación avanzara, fuéramos mas unidos y me contara sus sueños, sus metas, no que cambiara pero que me hiciera formar parte de su vida, no lo sé, quizá yo estaba equivocada y no debí haber esperado eso. Al fin y al cabo Ryoma nunca se había comportado así, de modo que, ¿por qué ahora debería cambiar...? quizá él tenga razón y no yo.

Me siento tan estúpida. Yo preocupándome y quebrandome la cabeza pensando en él, y él haciendo caso omiso de mis sentimientos; comienzo a preguntarme si lo que Ryoma siente por mi, es suficiente...

Los días pasan, y con ellos las semanas. Desde el aquel día en el cual Ryoma y yo tuvimos esa discusión, no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema, y como era de esperarse, es como si a él le hubiese dado igual lo que ocurrió... Por otro lado, cada vez que sucede algo malo con Ryoma, trato de evitar las discusiones y de relajarme, quizá yo estoy tomando las cosas muy rápido o también puede que este siendo controladora lo cual no es nada bueno; usualmente trato de olvidar lo sucedido y bueno, paso ratos con mis amigas y amigos, últimamente con quien más tiempo paso, es con Kintaroh-chan, el es un chico muy dulce y comprensivo, de vez en cuando, cuando siento mucha presión sobre mí misma, él está allí para ayudarme a desahogarme, siempre me dice que es bueno desahogarse, él me hace olvidar los malos ratos, es un estupendo amigo.

Realmente ya no se cuanto tiempo pueda seguir soportando los desprecios de mi "novio" mas bien ahora no parecemos ni siquiera amigos, me enoja tanto y me desconcierta, ¿qué sucedió? Me pregunto eso cada vez que estoy con Ryoma; si bien la mayoría de las veces no nos dirijimos la palabra, a veces me acompaña a casa o almorzamos juntos en la escuela, pero es tan... No se como decirlo, es como si estuviera con una piedra, de hecho, creo que una piedra seria más simpática que él. Nuestra relación se ha colocando cuesta abajo cada vez más, es como si en vez de habernos hecho novios, nos hubiésemos hecho desconocidos, desconocidos que no se hablan, ni tienen ningún tipo de relación, creo que si Ryoma y yo discutieramos me alegraría por eso, ya que me estaría hablando o pensando en mí, aunque sea para discutir... Yo extraño mucho a aquel chico, con el cual podía conversar, contarle mis miedos, y avergonzarme de cada vez que hiciera algo tonto, me encantaría estar de nuevo con aquel chico que me molestaba, que se divertía haciéndome bromas, me gustaría ver nuevamente al chico que tenía aquella mirada tan enigmática y singular, aquella que te intimidaba y te hacia querer saber que se ocultaba tras ella, pero ahora ni siquiera puedo ver esa mirada; la mirada de Ryoma, ahora es diferente, no se ve aquel brillo de altivez o de arrogancia, no se ve su pasión por el tenis, ni siquiera emoción al hacer algo, su mirada ahora esta nublada..apagada, y me resulta tan desconcertante todo esto.

Cada vez menos se interesa en mí, ni siquiera me mira cuando le hablo, no se para que seguimos con esto, ¿si a él le importo tan poco para que seguimos juntos? lo encuentro absurdo, me duele el corazón cada vez que pienso en él, y en lo que se ha convertido, ahora me doy cuenta de que es tan egoísta e insensible, no puedo permitir que mas lágrimas caigan de mis ojos, no quiero seguir sufriendo. Ya no se qué hacer he intentado de todo, estoy siempre que puedo con él, y trato de ayudarlo si necesita algo, pero él me trata muy mal, es tan arisco conmigo... es como si no quisiera estar conmigo, como si le estorbara y eso me hace sentir terrible, ya no puedo seguir con esto, todos estos problemas con Ryoma están confundiendome.

Hoy Ryoma y yo iremos a comprar algunas cosas para la escuela, en clase de arte nos pidieron comprar algunos materiales, y como el profesor sabe que Ryoma no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que vamos a hacer, me pidió que fuera con él, y lo ayudara a elegir los materiales. Hemos caminado un rato pero aun no encontramos un lugar donde vendan lo que necesitamos, es un poco frustrante, y bueno más aun con el chico "Aun-te-falta-mucho" que no dice palabra alguna además de que tiene esa mirada de fastidio... Ya entramos a una tienda donde esta todo lo que nos han pedido, así que comenzaremos a comprar...

-Mira Ryoma-kun -le digo sacando la lista de los utensilios y señalando la primera cosa que sale en la lista-, primero nos piden pinceles gruesos y finos, lo que debes hacer al elegir un pincel es ver las cerdas del mismo, depende de lo que harás y de cómo te gusta, puedes elegir cerdas que sean flexibles o suaves, o cerdas que no sean así, yo por lo general prefiero las que no, porque te dan mas control al momento de utilizar el pincel, ¿entendiste o te enredé? -le sonrío un poco.

-Ajam, si como sea -responde distraído mirando hacia su costado izquierdo. Mou esto me decepciona, yo estaba hablándole, tratando de explicarle las cosas para que le fuera bien en clase, y él ni siquiera me prestó atención, esto me enfurece tanto, pero... vamos Sakuno, debes controlarte, se paciente...

Minutos más tarde...

-al elegir la pintura, debes asegurarte de que tipo de pintura te pidieron, pues hay muchos tipos, de cerámica, acrílicos, a base de agua... -iba a continuar pero Ryoma me interrumpió.

-Ryuzaki -dice mientras bosteza con pereza- ya saltate la lección, y limitate a comprar las cosas, ya me quiero ir de aquí. -murmura con pesadez y notorio fastidio; vaya cosas como esta me hacen quererme derrumbar, es tan desagradecido, siento que ya no podré mas, creo que soy como una bomba de tiempo, aguanto y aguanto, espero y espero, pero tarde o temprano voy a explotar.

Me limité a mirarlo con desaprobación, y quedarme callada, compré las cosas y salimos de la tienda, no dije palabra alguna esta que estábamos camino a mi casa, cerca de un pequeño parque...

-Echizen -lo llamé para que se detuviera, y luego de varios segundos, detuvo su andar; me miró como preguntándome que quería, así que le dije que fuéramos a una banca del parque, y antes de que pudiera protestar o recriminarme algo, me dirigí a la banca para sentarme, me miró incrédulo un momento y luego con hastío se encaminó hacia donde yo me encontraba y se colocó delante de mí, a una distancia bastante considerable.

-¿que? -cuestionó con impaciencia. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, porque lo estaba a punto de decir era muy difícil, y si hace 4 meses alguien me hubiese dicho que yo iba a terminar con Ryoma Echizen, jamás le hubiera creído, de hecho me habría reído por un disparate tan grande, pero hoy todo es diferente.

-Ryoma, quiero que terminemos. -dije sin titubeos, sin tartamudear, sin timidez, sin vergüenza, estaba segura de que ya no podía seguir con esto; me dolía mucho el pecho cada vez que él me hacia uno de sus desprecios y realmente, yo tengo límites.

-si eso quieres, okay. -dijo con desinterés dandose la vuelta para irse, pero luego regresó- ¿cuál es mi bolsa? -me interrogó señalando las bolsas de los materiales que yo llevaba en las manos, y por inercia señale la de él, así que cuando la tomó, se volteó y comenzó a alejarse a paso relajado. No se por que demonios creí que le importaba un poco cuando él se dio la vuelta y regreso, creí que me diría algo con respecto a nosotros, pero... obviamente no fue así; me siento como si me hubiesen vaciado un balde de agua helada encima, supongo que su respuesta era de esperarse pero, aun así hay lágrimas surcando mi rostro, aun así mi respiración es agitada y me duele el corazón, hubiese deseado que al menos me preguntara ¿por qué? Pero no fue así, creo que tenia muchas expectativas puestas en el, y eso termino rompiendome el corazón.

Disclaimer: Prince Of tennis le pertenece solo y únicamente a Konomi Takeshi, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis propias historias. Este fanfic me pertenece a mí y no puede ser utilizado sin mi autorización.

Notas de autora: Mis apreciados lectores, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le brindan a mi historia y eso que apenas va por el primer capítulo. Para responder algunas dudas, va a tener narración por parte de Ryoma y de Sakuno y el último capítulo lo narrare yo. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, colocan en alerta y en favorito; tardé tanto en actualizar porque no tenía internet en la PC, así que les pido disculpas. Desde ya les aviso, el siguiente capítulo será narrado por Ryoma y tendrá OCC, más del que yo misma desearía, estoy tratando de mantener a un Ryoma real y no cambiarlo. Gracias de nuevo, este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermana Domi-chan.

Atte.: Kt-Chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Detrás de la indiferencia.

Capitulo 3# Nuevas Situaciones.

Pov Ryoma's:

-Demonios -mascullé, eso era lo que últimamente mas pensaba o decía. Mi vida es una completa basura, me siento como un idiota. Ahora sé que nunca puedes confiar en nadie, porque todos terminan defraudándote, no puedes creer en algo o tener la certeza de algo porque al final siempre se acabara, todo tiene un final, nada dura para siempre; la realidad es como un golpe en la cara, antes era un tonto, un tonto niño que pensaba que su vida siempre iba a consistir en "jugar tenis" pero ahora ya no mas, dejé de ser ese chico despreocupado al que no le importaba el futuro, ahora sé que cosas como el amor son un asco y no valen la pena... todo inicio en la primavera de este año.

4 meses atrás...

Hoy es un buen día para entrenar, es soleado pero no es caluroso, un fresco día de primavera; al salir de la práctica me dirijo a los vestidores, pero antes de llegar me cruzo con Ryuzaki, la nieta de la entrenadora, en estos últimos meses hemos estado hablando mucho, es divertido molestarla, me divierte mucho, creo que así se sienten los sempais cuando me molestan a mí, aunque creo que ella no se siente como yo, pero de todas manera a ella no le importa mucho cuanto la moleste, a pesar de que le diga que tiene el cabello demasiado largo nunca se lo corta, y eso me alegra... le hago una seña con la cabeza para que me espere y voy a cambiarme; en los vestidores nuevamente Momo me molesta con respecto a Sa...-Ryuzaki.

-Uhh Ryoma saldrá en una cita con Sakuno –menciona burlón Momoshiro; Eiji al instante se abalanza sobre mí abrazándome y despeinándome al mismo tiempo.

-El O'chibi tiene una linda novia –musita Eiji en un desesperante tono.

-Dicen tonterías –les recrimino-, yo no tengo ninguna cita, con ninguna novia –término por decir, sacándome a Kikumaru-sempai de encima.

- ¿O sea que aun no son novios? –Cuestiona incrédulamente Momo-sempai.

-Eres muy lento O'chibi –continua Eiji, a lo que yo solo respondo con un bufido.

Termino de vestirme y salgo; Con la mirada busqué a la chica de largas trenzas y la encontré mirando distraídamente el cielo, así que me acerqué sigilosamente a ella para asustarla por detrás, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarle la espalda, ella susurró mi nombre "Ryoma-kun" dijo, a lo que yo respondí:

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? –le cuestioné asombrado.

-¿Eh? –dijo dándose la vuelta y exaltándose un poco, se sonrojó para luego morderse el labio inferior. –Ehh... por... tu aroma –susurró rápidamente.

-¿Mi aroma? –Pregunté dudoso-, pero, si yo no uso ningún tipo de perfume. –Aclaré, ¿estaba diciendo ella, que huelo mal?

-Eh, no... Es que... cada persona tiene un aroma, como una fragancia personal que los distingue y... por eso sabia que eras tú. –explicó toda sonrosada.

-ya veo, y entonces... ¿a que huele mi fragancia?

-Bueno...Huele a... mm no sé cómo describirlo, es un aroma suave y ligero, es como una especie de mezcla entre la lavanda y –se detuvo un momento para pensar-, el olor de las olas del mar. –finalizó sonriendo.

-¿Así que huelo a flores en la playa? –le miré extrañado.

-Jaja no... No es así, es un olor que no se puede describir, hueles a Ryoma Echizen. –Trató de explicarme con timidez.

-Ya veo –murmuré- entonces tu fragancia, no es un perfume o ¿sí?

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó un poco alarmada.- Yo no uso perfumes, al menos no fuertes, solo un poco de agua de rosas, pero el olor se va muy rápido... ¿A qué huelo yo? –Me preguntó angustiada, seguramente se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que yo me hice.

-¿Qué acaso no sabes a que hueles?

-Bueno, es que... tú tampoco sabias a que hueles tú, lo que quiero decir es que, como vivimos con este aroma, estamos acostumbrados a él, al punto de que no llegamos a detectarlo.

-Okay... entonces no sabes a que hueles... –Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente para impregnar mis fosas nasales de la dulce fragancia que Ryuzaki desprendía-, Hueles a cerezos, es un aroma dulce y suave, al mismo tiempo hueles a vainilla o al menos eso percibo, hueles a Sakuno Ryuzaki. –finalicé a lo que ella se sonrojó.

-Ryoma-kun... esto... –Me llamó un poco dudosa.

-Habla Ryuzaki, así no te entiendo nada -Le dije para que continuara.

-Sí, es que, Ryoma-kun desde hace tiempo quería decirte algo –La miré mientras ella tomaba aire-, es que, yo siento, algo por ti. –Terminó por decir.

-y... ¿qué es algo? Ryuzaki, aun sigo sin entenderte. –Le dije, a lo que ella me miró algo sorprendida, debería dejar de darle tanto rodeo a las cosas que quiere decir, nunca le entiendo nada.

-Emm, lo que trato de decirte es que, que tú me gustas mucho. –Dijo rápidamente, me sorprendí, no esperaba que me dijera eso, pero ¿por qué me siento feliz? La miré y vi estaba muy sonrojada y que miraba hacia otro lugar.

-Mm okay, entonces ¿quieres salir conmigo? – ¡¿Por qué dije eso? Estoy confundido, ella me miró incrédulamente, ella tampoco se esperaba que yo la invitara a salir.

-Cl-claro que sí, me encantaría –Dijo sonriendo, creo que lo que decían los sempais era cierto, aunque es demasiado extraño para mí, es decir, ¿yo siento "algo" por Ryuzaki? Ella es especial para mí, siempre me he comportado diferente con ella, es mi única amiga, pero ¿la veo como algo más?

Ya estoy en casa, estoy extrañamente de buen humor, ¿será por el hecho de que desde esta tarde estoy saliendo con Ryuzaki? Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ahora que estoy solo en mi habitación, quizá sea tiempo de admitir mis verdaderos sentimientos por Sakuno. Mis mejillas están ardiendo en este momento, que perversas cosas me ha hecho esa chiquilla; me ha cambiado por completo, ¿Es amor el motivo por el cual me entristezco cuando no la veo en todo el día? ¿Es por eso, que me enojo cuando está con otro y no me presta atención a mí? Creo que, quizá Sakuno... me gusta, demasiado.

Mis padres nuevamente están discutiendo, desde hace meses discuten con demasiada frecuencia, lo encontraría normal si no fuera por el hecho de que son discusiones muy fuertes, y yo nunca los había visto –o escuchado- discutir así. Ellos discuten por todo, hay ocasiones en las cuales mi padre no vuelve a casa por horas y eso es muy extraño, ninguno de los dos habla respecto al tema cuando estoy presente, pero sé que mama si lo comenta con sus amigas, y a veces escucho a Nanjiroh quejarse cuando esta solo en el patio. Nanako se mudo hace tiempo a su propio departamento, de manera que ahora la casa se siente mas vacía, últimamente mi madre se encierra en su habitación y mi padre se va a no sé dónde, y regresa tarde, es insoportable estar en casa.

Hace dos días Sakuno Ryuzaki y yo estamos saliendo, aun sigue pareciéndome muy extraño, mi corazón se acelera y estas emociones que surgen son muy diferentes a las cuales estoy acostumbrado, nunca dejé que nadie se acercara demasiado a mí y con ella fue diferente, me agradaba el hecho de que no fuera escandalosa, y que hablara solo para decir cosas importantes o interesantes, ella siempre ayuda a los demás y no pide nada a cambio, siempre he disfrutado de su compañía, aunque no hablemos todo el tiempo.

Esta tarde está muy aburrida, estoy solo en casa, sin nada que hacer, llevo 10 minutos acariciándole la panza a Karupin, y aunque ella no piensa lo mismo, para mí es un poco aburrido, le daré de comer y luego practicaré un poco. Ya he terminado de alimentar a Karupin, así que luego de tomar mi raqueta, iré a entrenar, mi madre esta de compras, y no debe tardar en llegar... Cuando estaba a punto de salir, note que había llegado el correo, así que instintivamente fui a recogerlo para llevarlo adentro... normalmente no recibo nada para mí, pero revisé de todas maneras y lo que encontré fue muy extraño, un documento de la corte, lo hubiese ignorado si no hubiese leído el asunto: "SOLICITACIÓN DE SEPARACIÒN CONVENCIONAL Y DIVORCIO ULTERIOR" leí varias veces el asunto, por si acaso estaba viendo mal, pero no, allí claramente decía eso, me sentí completamente abrumado, ¿qué demonios sucedía? ¿Mis padres iban a divorciarse? No, eso no podía ser, seguramente es de otra persona, pero no podía quedarme con esa duda, así que no tuve otra opción que abrir el sobre que contenía el documento y leerlo... Lo que leí me dejó estupefacto, en ese documento salían todos los datos de mis padres y hasta mis datos, ellos pedían la disolución de su matrimonio, y la separación de propiedades, con la razón de que "LUEGO DE UN TIEMPO DE CONVIVENCIA LAS RELACIONES CONYUGALES SE DETERIORARON POR LO QUE NO SIENDO POSIBLE MANTENER LA RELACIÒN MATRIMONIAL HEMOS OPTADO POR NUESTRA PROPIA VOLUNTAD TRAMITAR LA PRESENTE SOLICITUD." No podía creer lo que leía, no había ninguna duda de ello, mis padres estaban divorciándose y no me habían mencionado nada, ¿Cuando planeaban decirme? ¿Cuándo viviéramos separados? Esto, no podía estar sucediéndome a mí, es decir, ellos discutían mucho, pero, nunca imagine que llegaran al punto de divorciarse... Me siento tan enojado, ellos quieren separarse, es abrumador para mí, no imagino a mis padres viviendo separados, mi familia por muy extraña que fuera siempre se mantuvo fuerte y unida... ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Ya no soy un niño pequeño, ¿Que acaso mi opinión no importa? Ya veo que no.

-Hijo, ¿te sucede algo? -pregunta mi madre, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera noté que mi madre ya había llegado-, ¿qué es eso que tienes allí? -me pregunta mirando el documento que desde hace minutos sujeto con tanta fuerza que comenzó a arrugarse; Se acerca a mi, para observar el documento y por su mirada de angustia, he de suponer que ya se dio cuenta de lo que es.- Ryoma, yo... -me mira con sorpresa, realmente no se que cara tendré ahora, pero supongo que ha notado que no estoy muy contento que digamos. Dejo caer la solicitud _aceptada_ de divorcio, y salgo de la casa a paso acelerado, a pesar de los gritos de mi madre. Por ahora no se que pensar, ni mucho menos que decir, lo único que quiero es alejarme de esa casa...

Mi vida ha dado un gran vuelco, no sé ni que día es hoy, ni tampoco me importa, no puedo asegurar que esta es la realidad, porque parece más bien una extraña pesadilla de la cual no puedo despertar...

El día que me enteré de que mis padres estaban divorciándose después de estar varias horas caminando sin rumbo, por las calles, volvi a casa, no por voluntad propia, sino porque no tenia otra opción... Sería estúpido de mi parte huir de casa. Al llegar encontré a mis padres esperándome en la sala de la casa, mi padre tenia mirada seria y mi madre estaba con notable angustia, al verlos ni siquiera les sostuve la mirada y me fui directo a mi habitación, Nanjiroh me llamó pero no les presté atención, me encerré en mi habitación y traté de dormir... Hasta hace pocos días no les dirigía la palabra, pero llegó un momento en el cual los tres nos alteramos demasiado y no pude contener mi enojo; ellos dijeron que lo sentían y que no me habían dicho nada porque no sabían como iba a reaccionar, les grité que ya no era un niño... Al final todos terminamos en silencio, hasta que no soporte más y sali de casa, aunque ese lugar ya no puede llamarse "hogar".

Estos días en la escuela, se me ha hecho muy difícil la situación con Sakuno, con el club de tenis, con todos... Mi enojo se nota a simple vista y aunque Sakuno me ha preguntado que me sucede, no le he dicho nada, en realidad diría que casi ni le he dirigido la palabra. En estos momentos no tengo tiempo para Sakuno, no dejo de pensar en lo que sucede en mi familia y cuando lo hago trato de olvidarme de todo...

A veces me siento un poco culpable porque estoy tratando a Sakuno como si ella tuviera algo que ver con mis problemas familiares, se que no es así pero no tengo ni la menor idea de como me debo comportar en esta situación, además están esas extrañas emociones que siento con Sakuno, a veces siento tantas ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, siento que si hago eso probablemente me sienta mejor, como si mis problemas se alivianaran; pero soy demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo.

Hoy supuestamente iría a ver una película con Sakuno al cine, en realidad ni siquiera recuerdo cuando planeamos eso, solo sé que, no debo ir... si voy seria una completa estupidez de mi parte, se supone que yo no siento nada por Sakuno, así que ¿para qué ir? Además ¿Qué se supone que haré cuando este allí? Las relaciones amorosas son una pérdida de tiempo, y yo no he por decirlo así, terminado con Sakuno, porque primeramente no sé cómo hacerlo y segundo... no tiene demasiada importancia ¿cierto?

No sé como llegué aquí, pero me encuentro en el centro comercial, más específicamente a un costado del cine... soy un idiota, no debería estar aquí, si ella me ve, no podré irme... y allí esta ella, frente a la puerta de la sala, esperándome supongo... demonios... luce, luce muy diferente, se ve...deslumbrante; me siento mal por dejar que me espere... pero yo no siento nada especial por ella, lo mejor será alejarme antes de que me vea, pero, nuevamente mascullo un "demonios" no tengo fuerza de voluntad para mover si quiera un musculo, por lo menos, esperaré a que se vaya... no quiero que le ocurra algo malo.

Veo la expresión en su rostro, y el sentimiento de culpa me invade... ya lleva casi una hora esperándome allí parada, y acaba de entrar a la película –que ya había comenzado-, debería irme ahora, pero no me sentiré bien al no ver que se vaya a su casa, siento que es lo menos que ´puedo hacer... al día siguiente en la escuela, al entrar al salón veo como Sakuno me mira atenta, debe estar enojada porque ayer la dejé plantada... veo como se dirige hacia mí, y aunque sé que me hablará no volteo hasta que me llama.

-Ryoma –me susurré asegurándose de que la mirara.

-¿qué? –le pregunté haciéndome el desentendido.

-Esto, ¿Qué te sucedió ayer? –su voz, no parecía molesta, más bien parecía preocupada... Sakuno Ryuzaki, es definitivamente una chica única, jamás he conocido a alguien como ella.

-¿ayer? Nada que tenga relevancia, ¿Por qué? –continúe con el tono de desinterés, pero si ella se enteraba de que estuve observándola a la distancia todo ese tiempo, eso solo complicaría las cosas.

-¿Por qué? Porque no fuiste al cine, quedamos en que ayer íbamos a ver una película en el cine –dijo bastante shockeada.

-hm, ayer estaba practicando en una cancha callejera, lo olvidé –le mentí.

-¡Estuve casi dos horas esperándote! –Murmuró con la voz quebrada-, y tú, ¿lo olvidaste? –no supe que decirle, realmente, sabía que la había hecho sentir mal, pero...

-Ryoma, en serio yo esperaba que tú... que me trataras diferente, que me trataras como tu novia, desde que comenzamos a salir no te has interesado ni un poco en mi, y eso me hace sentir mal. Creí que era cosa de tiempo, de que tomáramos confianza, pero, tú no has cambiado tu forma de ser.

-Ryuzaki –la interrumpí, no podía seguir escuchando lo que decía, pero ella me interrumpió seguidamente a mí,

-¿lo ves? Ni siquiera me tuteas, y ya llevamos varios meses juntos. –me reclamó y vi como una lágrima cristalina se deslizó por su rostro... luchando contra este sentimiento de culpa, no se me ocurría nada con que excusarme... así que lo único que pude decirle fue:

-Yo te gusté por cómo era ¿no? Siempre he sido así, no veo por qué ahora debería ser diferente, si antes te gusté así, ¿por qué debería cambiar? –le respondí aparentando frialdad, pero la verdad era que me sentía mal, por decir todas estas cosas... pero yo no debo sentirme así, es solo la culpa, porque yo no tengo ningún sentimiento, hacia ella, no. Así vi como, no soportó más, y salió corriendo...

Últimamente me la paso pensando, trato de no descuidar al club de tenis, ya que soy el capitán esta en mí la responsabilidad de todo el equipo, así que me esfuerzo por concentrarme... Pero estos sentimientos que poco a poco se van alojando en mí, provocan que la mayoría del tiempo me encuentre pensando. Si antes era callado ahora lo soy mucho mas, estoy tan decepcionado, decepcionado de mi familia, decepcionado de lo que debería ser la felicidad, pero mas que nada, decepcionado del amor. El amor que supuestamente sentían mis padres el uno por el otro, ese patético amor, ahora entiendo que el amor es solo un fraude, el pensar en amor automáticamente me hace pensar en Sakuno Ryuzaki, quien oficialmente es mi novia desde ya hace muchas semanas estábamos saliendo, aunque casi ni habláramos, la relación de mis padres me hace pensar en ella, y aunque me costó tiempo averiguar el por qué ahora entiendo que es muy simple, es el amor, yo no sabría si catalogarme como "enamorado" en realidad ni si quiera se como explicarlo, solo se que mi relación con Sakuno, esta destinada al fraude del amor, y simplemente quiero alejar todo lo que este relacionado con esa palabra, de mí... de mi vida, y eso significa alejar a Sakuno Ryuzaki.

A pesar de que casi ni le dirijo la palabra, de que no le presto atención, y de que técnicamente la ignoro, Sakuno sigue allí, y eso es lo que más me cuesta, siempre he tenido esa debilidad con ella, esa debilidad de que no puedo tratarla mal, y esa es la única manera de alejarla de mi.

Ayer mi madre se acercó a la puerta de mi habitación, toco la puerta y luego de insistir varias veces, la dejé pasar; por más que este enojado, amo a mi madre y el solo ver su mirada de tristeza me hace sentir pésimo, se que ella está preocupada por mí, pero también tiene que entenderme a mí.

-Ryoma –llama mi atención, a lo que yo la miro con seriedad-, hijo, por favor escúchame. –yo hago silencio, dándole a entender que quería que continuara-. Ven, sentémonos. –Ya sentados en el borde de mi cama, comienza a hablar.- Ryoma, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, créeme que para nosotros también, pero es lo mejor, debes comprender que es mejor que nos separemos, porque no es saludable que pasemos todo el día, todos los días discutiendo, no es bueno para ninguno de los tres.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? –fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-cariño, no pienses que no nos importa lo que tu sientas, eso es lo que más nos importa, pero debes saber que esto es una situación entre tu padre y yo, sé que no nos comprendes pero tratamos de hacer lo mejor para ti. –iba a continuar pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió, era Nanjiroh que entraba tocando levemente.

-Hijo, tu eres lo más importante para nosotros y nunca hemos querido hacerte sentir mal. –dijo Nanjiroh, mirándome fijamente, mientras se colocaba a la par de mi madre-, los problemas entre Rinko y yo, no tienen nada que ver contigo.

-vivir separados... –susurré sin darme cuenta.

-Ryoma –pronunciaron los dos al unísono, yo volví a posar mi mirada en ellos,- vamos a vivir separados, pero eso no significa que vas a alejarte de alguno de nosotros. –la que habló esta vez, fue mi madre.

-de modo que viviremos separados, tu puedes decidir con quién quieres estar, al tener la custodia compartida, ambos podemos criarte. –terminó Nanjiroh, con voz pausada y suave.

El resto de la conversación, no la recuerdo, mis recuerdo de ese día, solo llegan a este momento. Decidir con quién viviré, ¿Cómo se supone que alguien puede elegir entre alguno de sus padres? ¿Cómo se supone que yo lo haré? Sería más sencillo si me obligaran a vivir con uno de ellos... yo...yo no tengo a un favorito, si bien Nanjiroh y yo no tenemos la mejor relación padre-hijo del mundo, no lo odio, ni mucho menos, y aunque me llevo mejor con mi madre, eso no significa que la quiera mas que ha mi padre; aunque ahora estoy demasiado enojado con ambos, no los he dejado de amar... cada vez las cosas están peores. Ellos me piden que elija con quien vivir... con mi madre Rinko, o con Nanjiroh mi padre... es realmente absurdo para mi, elegir a uno de los dos... sin embargo ahora que lo pienso, también esta Nanako, mis padres nunca especificaron que tendría que quedarme con alguno de ellos, y Nanako está viviendo sola, ella es mayor de edad, no creo que haya problema... Inmediatamente llamó a Nanako para preguntarle, si puedo quedarme con ella.

-Moshi, moshi... –la oigo decir al otro lado de la línea.

-Nanako, soy Ryoma.

-Ryoma-san, ¿como estas? ¿Ha sucedido algo? –pregunta extrañada, y la entiendo, no es muy común que yo llame a alguien.

-Nada, solo quería preguntarte algo... más bien, pedirte un favor. –traté de explicarme.

-Pues, dime primo en que te puedo ayudar, sabes que lo haré mientras esté a mi alcance.

-Es que... ¿crees que pueda ir a vivir contigo por un tiempo?

-¿Vivir conmigo? –cuestionó confundida mas a si misma que a mí-, ¿Por qué quieres vivir conmigo? ¿¡Acaso ha sucedido algo! ¡Dime Ryoma! –Inquiere alarmada.

-Cálmate Nanako, -le pedí-, he de suponer que estas enterada de lo de mis padres –le cuestioné sin poder pronunciar la palabra "divorcio" se escucho un silencio al otro lado de la línea, lo que confirmó lo que le acababa de decir.

-si, Ryoma-san, se lo que ocurre. –terminó por decirme en un tono de voz triste.

-Bueno, no me siento cómodo estando en esta casa así que, me preguntaba si podría quedarme por un tiempo contigo.

-por supuesto primo, pero ¿los tíos saben acerca de esto? Sabes que por mí no hay problema, puedes dormir en la habitación restante, pero tienes que pedirles permiso a los tíos.

-no te preocupes por eso, ellos me dijeron que podía decidir con quién quedarme. –Le aclaré-, muchas gracias Nanako –le dije con toda sinceridad.

-no te preocupes, primo; pero dime ¿cuándo vendrás?

-Cuando te sea mejor a ti. –dije, por mí, me fuera ya mismo, pero no iba a abusar de su confianza.

-Si quieres mañana mismo, prepararé tu habitación.

-De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Ryoma-san.

Así que de una vez empecé a guardar mis cosas en la maleta, llevaré solo lo esencial, la ropa de uso diario, el uniforme escolar y los libros, hoy es viernes, por lo cual mañana no habrá clases, así será más cómodo mi traslado al departamento de Nanako...

Toc toc, escucho y veo que es mi madre entrando a la habitación.

-Ryoma ya la cena esta servida, ven a co... -se detuvo al observar que estaba empacando-, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Adónde vas?

-He decidido con quien voy a vivir.

-¿Iras a vivir con tu padre? Si es así, Ryoma hijo, yo entiendo tu decisión, pero... No tienes que irte tan pronto...-la interrumpi.

-No, no iré a vivir con el.

-Entonces, ¿para qué haces maletas?

-Viviré con Nanako.

-¿cómo dices? ¿Con Nanako?, pero Ryoma...-nuevamente la interrumpo.

-Ustedes me dijeron que podía elegir con quien viviré, así que elijo quedarme con Nanako, ella me dijo que podía quedarme en su departamento así que no hay problema.

-¿qué sucede? -pregunta mi padre entrando a la habitación.

-Ryoma dice que ira a vivir con Nanako-san -le explica contrariada mi madre.

-Ya veo... Bueno, Nanako es una joven muy responsable, y se que no tendrá ningún problema con Ryoma.

-De eso no tengo dudas, Nanjiroh, pero...

-Nosotros le dijimos que él podía decidir, y si él ha decidido vivir con su prima, y ella no tiene problema, yo tampoco le veo algo malo. -mi padre estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, me apoyo... Eso me hizo sentir bien, interiormente le di gracias.

-Está bien, pero ¿cuando piensas mudarte hijo?

-Mañana.

-Ya veo... -dice con tristeza mi madre, sabe que estoy enojado con ambos, pero debería entender que lo hago para no decidir entre ambos... Aunque no lo admitiré.

-De vez en cuando debemos cenar todos juntos, Ryoma. –me informa Nanjiroh.

-Sí, -continua mi madre- mínimo 2 veces por semana, podríamos turnarnos, y comer en el departamento de Nanako, aquí o fuera. -yo solo asentí.

Siguen pasando los días, y sigo viendo el rostro de Sakuno entristecerse cada vez que no le presto atención... mi relación con ella, fue especial desde el inicio, ella fue la primera persona que conocí en Seigaku, mi primera amiga, y mi primera novia, lastimosamente todo está basado en un fraude, en cosas como el amor, así que no vale la pena, seguirnos engañando con esto... Yo no siento amor por Sakuno Ryuzaki, ni por nadie más, y he intentado dárselo a entender de la manera más sutil, pero ella es bastante persistente, y demasiado inocente como para captar la indirecta.

Hoy fui con ella a comprar unos materiales, para un proyecto de arte, el profesor me obligó a ir con ella después de clases... Sakuno estaba explicándome las cosas, me explicaba acerca de los materiales y demás cosas, pero realmente no tenía interés en eso, además de que ¿cuán más odioso debo ser para que entienda que no siento nada?... aunque me duela.

Finalmente creo que se ha enojado bastante, y realmente ¿Quién no lo haría? La he estado tratando mal, los últimos 3 meses, de hecho me sorprende lo tolerante y buena persona que es, es tan amable, que no se enojaba conmigo, aunque sé que le molestaba que la tratara así, y que se sentía mal, pero siempre me daba una sonrisa, a veces una triste, pero siempre sonreía... ahora se ha limitado en quedarse callada y no evitar el contacto conmigo.

-Echizen –me llamó cuando estábamos cerca de un parque, le interrogué con la mirada, me había llamado por mi apellido... eso me provocó una sensación bastante extraña... Ella me indicó que fuéramos a una banca, antes de poder siquiera asimilar lo que dijo se encamino a la susodicha banca y yo solo pude ver con incredulidad lo que sucedía; finalmente me acerqué a ella, quedando frente a la banca.

-¿qué? –le cuestioné bastante extrañado, aunque claro no deje que ella lo notara... su actitud era bastante extraña, su mirada es de determinación, y siento que la atmósfera que transmite es muy diferente a la cual normalmente transmite, es muy diferente a aquella dulce y animada atmosfera.

-Ryoma, quiero que terminemos. –dijo con la voz más seria que en mi vida le había escuchado, su mirada era de resentimiento y mi respiración se cortó, sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho, y solo el orgullo pudo hablar por mí.

-si eso quieres, okay. –le dije tratando de hacerme el que no le importaba, finalmente ¿eso era lo que yo quería verdad? Yo quería alejarla de mí, porque a pesar de que... demonios de que siento mucho por ella, no vale la pena amar ¿no? - ¿cuál es mi bolsa? –le pregunté, tengo un gran orgullo que no se deja vencer, ella señaló con dolor en su mirada la bolsa, y yo la tomé, me di la vuelta y me fui lentamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento... esto es lo que debía suceder hacia tiempo, esto es lo que yo quería lograr, por esta razón la aleje cuanto pude de mí, porque no tiene sentido enamorarse... esas eran mis razones, pero no sé por qué siento que el dolor que me inunda, se apodera de mi, y no sé por qué ahora esas razones me parecen absurdas, y tengo que contar mi respiración para contener las ganas de derrumbarme...

Disclaimer: Prince Of Tennis le pertenece al gran sensei Konomi Takeshi, y esta historia me pertenece a mí. Fue creada por diversión, para el entretenimiento del lector, sin ganancias lucrativas. No puede copiarse ni usarse, sin mi autorización.

Notas de autora: Disculpen por la demora, las clases me tienen LOCA, estoy en un nivel que es uno de los más fuertes y pues, realmente estoy agotada, sin nada de tiempo... espero que les guste este capítulo revelador, jejeje, entenderán mucho a Ryoma, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por sus alertas, ustedes me alegran el día. Los quiero, cuídense, nos leemos, bye!

Atte.: Kt-Chan.

PD: el curso en el que voy es en el que esta Tezuka en el anime(:


	4. Chapter 4

**Detrás de la indiferencia**

_Capítulo_ _4# La realidad_

/*Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene OCC.

POV Ryoma's:

Una semana ha pasado, ella terminó conmigo hace una semana... me evita, me ignora y es como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido; a veces pienso, ¿No hubiese sido más sencillo terminar yo con ella, en lugar de esperar meses para que ella lo hiciera? Sé que la respuesta es sí, pero jamás hubiese tenido el valor para hacerlo, sentí que por lo menos debía dejar que ella fuera quien diera por terminada la relación después de cómo la había estado tratando. ¿Satisfecho? Preguntó mi conciencia, no, lo menos que puedo estar es satisfecho. Me dolía, dolía mucho...

Nuestra relación no era un secreto para el instituto, así que apenas un par de días después, ya todos sabían de nuestro rompimiento; Momoshiro y Eiji quienes siempre me fastidiaban con que debía tratar mejor a Sakuno, ahora que saben que se ha acabado diría que están entre felices y enojados, felices por Sakuno pues según las mismas palabras de Eiji: "Todos se alegran de que Saku-chan haya terminado contigo, porque solo la hacías sufrir". Y bueno, como es obvio, enojados conmigo porque él que lo ha arruinado todo he sido yo... Están en lo cierto, solo que nadie lo entiende... ni siquiera yo.

He dejado de salir, con mis amigos, e incluso solo... Desde que me mudé al departamento de Nanako, apenas salgo a practicar o más bien a gastar tiempo porque últimamente lo que más hago es hacer nada. Todo se ha vuelto monótono, las tareas, los exámenes, entrenar... ahora tengo tiempo de sobra para estudiar aunque solo lo hago durante el tiempo necesario. Mas solo, ahora estoy más solo que nunca; mi "familia" no sabe nada de mi relación con Sakuno, tampoco planeo decirles, sería incomodo, mucho más ahora. Aunque los veo dos veces a la semana es como si estuvieran muy lejos. Nanjiroh se ha mudado ya, supongo que es el único que no estará solo... Una vez hace mucho tiempo, Sakuno me dijo que era muy solitario, pero que fuera solitario no significaba que estuviera solo, creo que ahora si lo estoy, el no hablar con nadie, se me hizo una costumbre.

Hoy Nanako fue a estudiar en casa de una amiga, al parecer se acerca un examen difícil... me dirijo a mi habitación, he terminado de traer mis cosas, aun así la mayoría todavía sigue empacada; miró hacia la pequeña ventana que está frente a la puerta, es mediodía, siendo Domingo, todos deben estar almorzando en familia... Las cortinas verde olivo me recuerdan a las paredes de la que solía ser mi habitación, recuerdo la primera vez que vi la casa, aquel día cuando regresamos de Estados Unidos, me parecía ser un lugar estupendo para vivir, antes de que todo empezara... ¿Por qué mi vida tenía que venirse abajo de esta manera? Las peleas de mis padres fueron solo el comienzo, los sentimientos por Sakuno, y luego el divorcio, fueron descontrolando mis sentidos, ahora mis amigos ya no me hablan y vivo aislado, más que antes.

-¿Por qué esto tenía que suceder? –Exclamé en voz alta mientras sin darme cuenta lanzo contra el piso el objeto que sostenía en la mano, causando gran estruendo y rompiéndose al instante. –Una fotografía –pensé al ver el portarretratos desecho.-

-¡Ryoma! ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó angustiada Nanako, me sorprendí no sabía que estaba en casa.- ¿Estás bien?

-No sabía que habías llegado –Susurré.

-Acababa de abrir la puerta cuando escuché el ruido –explicó.- ¿qué te ha sucedido? –seguí la mirada de ella, que estaba dirigida hacia el suelo, entre los vidrios rotos, vi mi reflejo, mi rostro estaba enrojecido y levemente húmedo, estaba llorando. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando sentí el abrazo de mi prima.-

-Tranquilo Ryoma –murmuró- Todo estará bien, ¿Qué sucede? –Cuestionó con voz suave deshaciendo el improvisado abrazo, aflojé los puños y solo pude soltar un pesado suspiró.

-Estoy tan cansado –dije mientras secaba las lagrimas que inconscientemente se deslizaron por mis mejillas.- No entiendo, no entiendo por qué todo esto tenía que pasar.

-Tranquilo, sé que ha sido muy difícil para ti, toda la situación de tus padres, pero estoy muy segura de que lo superarás. –Me consoló mientras levantaba los restos del portarretrato, tomó la fotografía de entre los vidrios, y la colocó en el pequeño estante frente a la cama.-

-¿Y si no quiero superarlo?

-Ryoma-san, ¿no lo ves? Claro que quieres superarlo, ¿Por qué piensas que no has desempacado casi nada? –Me miró inquisitivamente, al no obtener respuesta alguna, continuó-, porque de alguna manera esperas poder volver pronto a tu casa, no quieres sentir que esté es tu hogar porque no quieres irte de tu casa.

-Eso... no es cierto. –susurré en un hilo de voz, aunque lo consideré-.

-Claro que lo es, ahora aparentas estar muy enojado, pero sé que en el fondo solo estas asustado. –Dio en el blanco, pensé.- Ryoma-san, Estudio psicología, no es que te vea como un paciente, pero reconozco tus actitudes, no te preocupes, te repondrás. –finalizó mientras me miraba con sinceridad a los ojos; sentí que ya no podía seguir ocultando mi dolor.

-Es que no lo comprendo Nanako-san... Estoy asustado, temo que me pase lo mismo, no quiero alejarme de ellos, ni de Ryuzaki...

-¿Ryuzaki? –Preguntó perpleja, yo asentí.- ¿La pequeña Sakuno-san? –suspiré por enésima vez aquel día. Debía aceptarlo de una vez por todas, la verdadera razón por la cual estaba tan enojado y por la cual alejé a Sakuno, era por temor, temor a que sucediera lo mismo, no quiero sufrir ni ahora ni el futuro, ni mucho menos hacer sufrir a otros.-

-Ella y yo... Ella terminó conmigo –Aclaré, Nanako estaba claramente confundida y me pidió que le contara, y aunque me reusé al principio, luego me hizo entender que necesitaba desahogarme y que eso solo lo lograría hablando con alguien, así que le conté todo, claro está sin reparar en detalles.

Le hablé de cómo nuestra relación se fue estrechando poco a poco, del cariño que le fui tomando, y de cómo me asustó tener que depender de ella y que tal como sucedió con mis padres nuestro amor se acabara un día. Creí que debía ahorrarme el pasar por todo eso y sin embargo, allí estaba, volviéndome loco porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y en lo mucho que la lastimé. Luego de contarle toda la historia, Nanako me dijo que debí haber tenido un poco más de confianza en Sakuno, y supongo que tiene razón, que el amor o mejor dicho la relación de mis padres, se haya deteriorado no significaba que todas las relaciones amorosas estén destinadas al mismo fin.

Debí pensar más en los sentimientos de Sakuno en lugar de concentrarme solo en los míos, "Egoísta" reprochó mi conciencia. "Sakuno-chan pudo haberte ayudado con todo el dolor que sentías" Fueron las palabras de mi prima; fui estúpido y supongo que ahora lo que me queda es tratar de enmendar mi error.

-"Lucha por tus sentimientos Ryoma-san, es lo único que jamás perecerá".

Y eso, es justo lo que haré.

*Continuará...*

Disclaimer: Prince Of Tennis le pertenece solo y únicamente a Konomi Takeshi, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis propias historias. Este fanfic me pertenece a mí y no puede ser utilizado sin mi autorización.

Notas de Autora: Disculpen por la demora, espero que les guste este capítulo, espero que Ryoma pueda redimirse un poco, y bueno, aun le falta mucho. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por sus alertas, lamento nuevamente la demora. Los quiero, cuídense, nos leemos, bye!

Atte.: Caterin Echizen.


End file.
